


VID: Ah Ha

by se42



Category: Deep Blue Sea (1999)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientists experiment on sharks in an isolated ocean lab because that is a good idea. Thomas Jane is a shark wrangler, and LL Cool J is a cook with a parrot. Also, Samuel L. Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Ah Ha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feochadn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feochadn/gifts).



> Music is "Ah Ha" by Under the Influence of Giants. Made for the 2013 vid exchange Festivids for feochadn.

 

  
[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/797170.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/s4xmQjdZG90) //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/114709914949/made-for-festivids-2013-summary-scientists)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped files):

[AVI (57 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/ahha-sharks-avi.zip)

[MP4 (46 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/ahha-sharks-mp4.zip)

 

 


End file.
